


Sushi Baby

by SamiLoveLoft



Series: When the Vlogs off [1]
Category: Youtube (RPF), Youtube (TFIL)
Genre: Elton loves him for it, Heaths a baby, Lots of tummy rubs, M/M, Subscribe to them its worth it, Theyre both dumb, Theyre my parents, Wait for smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiLoveLoft/pseuds/SamiLoveLoft
Summary: Cute oneshots of Heath and Elton falling in love with each other because they belong togetherSome smut, some angst, mostly fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love these two, honestly they make me so happy

Elton was fiddling around in kitchen popping the occasional gummy bear in his mouth when Heath was dragged through the door groaning on Scotty and Davids shoulders. Elton didn't want to ask at first, honestly he didn't but his mouth seemed to move faster then the rejection flowing through his brain .

"What happened?" He asked his voice laced with a smile. Scotty spoke first "We wanted to see how much sushi he could eat in a minute" he said with a casual shrug. David was the first to laugh "He ate sixty!" There was a scoff from Heath "Sixty-two! Don't short change my accomplishments!" 

Elton laughed as he watched David and Scotty plop Heath down on the couch. The dim lighting in the room seemed only to shine on Heath. His cheeks were flushed as if he had been drinking and his hat was missing, the button on his jeans being undone was duly noted.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna give birth! Get this thing out!" Heath shouted dramatically as he rubbed at his full belly. Scotty, David and Elton laughed at their friend as he rolled side to side as regret settled in.

Silence fell over the crowd for just a second before a loud wet sounding burp echoed through the room "Oh god!" Heath cried as he jumped up and dodged the furniture as he ran to the bathroom.

Scotty and David doubled over in laughter at their friends pain. The sound of Heath throwing up his insides echoed throughout the halls along with his whining "Eltoooon! Elton come hold my hair!" 

Elton rolled his eyes and laughed as he jogged the the bathroom to assist his friend. 

He trotted into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the toilet rubbing calming circles on Heaths back as his friend throw up a hundred dollars worth of raw fish "Did you at least get paid for it?" Elton asked with a chuckle. Heath whimpered and shook his head "No!"

Once empty Elton helped Heath up and to his room laying him carefully down on his back "I'll get you some water" Elton said as he left the room.

Heath unbuttoned his shirt with a relieved sigh feeling less cramped in his own body. Elton came back shortly after placing the glass on Heaths bedside table "There, drink it when you're ready" Elton said turning on his heels. "Wait" Heath called quietly, Elton turned around in the door way to see a perfected pout on Heaths already adorable face "Rub my tummy?" He asked jutting out his bottom lip.

If it was anyone else he would've said no, be this isn't anyone, it's Heath and that stupidly adorable pout. Elton kept his smile to himself and walked back over to the bed crawling on the opposite side of Heath.

He helped him unbutton his shirt and placed a large hand on the soft tummy and began rubbing small soothing circles on it.

Heath closed his eyes and smiled turning toward Elton and his warmth "Love you" he said sounding drowsy.

Elton knew what he meant and what context the words were said in but that didn't stop his brain from telling his heart to skip or his cheeks to turn a shade to pink.

"Yeah idiot…..love you too"


End file.
